Lullaby
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: The truth has been revealed… but it continues to haunt him in his dreams… and only a single method proved successful. KlavierApollo. Can be considered to be a short sequel to Turnabout Justice, can be read as a stand-alone. Fluff.


**Title: **Lullaby

**Summary: **The truth has been revealed… but it continues to haunt him in his dreams… and only a single method proved successful.

**Disclaimer: **Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom.

**Pairing: **KlavierApollo

**Warning: **…I guess, fluff?

* * *

A/N: This takes place… well, after Turnabout Justice. So, if you haven't read Turnabout Justice, you won't be able to understand all the things mentioned in this one-shot. And when I said, _' all the things'_, I meant there are things you can understand, but not all.

* * *

Klavier tried to hold Apollo down. He pulled Apollo's sweat-drenched body close to him as he forced his arms down at the same time. When he finally succeeded, he shook Apollo, trying to wake him up.

" Apollo. Apollo!! Wake up!! Apollo!!" Klavier cried. This was not the first time, nor the second. It had been happening since a few days ago. Klavier was getting worried.

" Apollo!!" This time, Apollo shot right up, his brown eyes opened wide in shock and fear. He panted to regain his breath, and his whole body was shaking with fear. Klavier wanted to pull him for a hug, but he knew better than to touch Apollo right now. He could only swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. It was perhaps, minutes later, before Apollo calmed down.

" Apollo…?" Klavier called softly.

" I'm… fine… sorry…" Klavier would have normally gasped at how fragile Apollo's voice sounded, but this wasn't the first time.

" Do… Do you want to talk about it?" Klavier asked. Apollo shook his head, his back still facing the rock-star prosecutor. Klavier touched Apollo lightly, and when the attorney didn't flinch, Klavier pulled Apollo onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Apollo's waist.

" It's gonna be alright, ja?" Klavier tried to sound as optimistic as possible. Apollo merely gave him a weak smile before he closed his brown eyes once more. Klavier kept his eyes on Apollo until he was sure that he was asleep, before shifting their positions. Klavier laid down on the bed, Apollo still close to him. Then, finally, azure eyes closed as he, too, fell asleep.

_June 21, 11.32p.m._

_Wright Anything Agency_

Phoenix was surprised when the doorbell rang. Frowning, he closed the book he was reading, making a mental note of where he stopped. He walked over to the door and saw someone he wasn't expecting to see.

" Mr. Gavin?" Phoenix called as the two took a seat each. " What might you be here for?" Phoenix asked, a casual smile on his face. Klavier took in a deep breath.

" …It's about Apollo."

" Apollo? I believe he is in court, against Edgeworth." Phoenix replied.

" Not that. He is rather… troubled recently… and I can't seem to figure out why." Klavier explained. Phoenix chuckled.

" Well… I thought the answer should be pretty obvious, Mr. Gavin." Phoenix replied.

" …You… can't be… serious!?" Klavier exclaimed.

" But I am. The only thing that can give Apollo nightmares… is the assault on him. Well, considering the revealed truth, there can be two possibilities of his nightmare." Phoenix said. Klavier was silent.

" One, his mind remembers that Kristoph wanted to kill him quite well. And second… Well, I don't want to say this, but… He could have thought that _you _were the one wanting to kill him… Or at least, in his nightmares." Klavier almost looked horrified, if not for the shock that crossed his face.

" …He… wouldn't talk to me about it, no matter what…" Klavier muttered.

" Well, Apollo is quite a sensitive person, even if he doesn't actually show it… much." Phoenix commented.

" …And perhaps, too kind." Klavier added. Phoenix smiled, nodding.

" Ahh… I thank you, Herr Wright." Klavier said, standing up.

" Treat him well, Mr. Gavin. He is currently fragile. And you're the only one… who can help him pull through this." Phoenix said, turning back to his book. Klavier smiled, walking out of the office.

When Apollo got back to Klavier's place, it was already 6 plus. The trial had gone well, and he had managed to get another day. After the trial, he had started his investigations again, and had finally finished. He remembered that Klavier had the day of, and was probably at home, so he went there. He didn't move in, at least, no officially, though he often stayed over, courtesy of Klavier, who had also given the defense attorney a set of his keys. Apollo smiled as he looked at the keys.

" Klavier? Are you in?" Apollo called.

" In the bedroom!!" Klavier replied. Apollo blinked as he walked in. Klavier was half-seated on the bed, a book in his hands. Apollo blushed lightly, causing a chuckle in reply from Klavier.

" S-Shut up." Apollo's blush got redder, if possible.

" I believe that I had not said anything, Apollo." Klavier replied, motioning for Apollo to go over. Apollo did as told, and let out a surprised gasp as Klavier pulled him onto his lap in one quick movement. Klavier kissed Apollo's cheeks lightly.

" What's up with you today? You seem… different." Apollo commented, his eyes closed.

" Nothing…" Klavier replied. Apollo yawned.

" You're tired… Take a rest, ja?" Klavier suggested.

" I'm… I'm fine!!" Apollo replied immediately.

" …Nope. You're going to rest." Klavier said with a smile. Apollo tried to turn around, but he couldn't move much. Klavier shifted Apollo so that Apollo was now sitting across Klavier's lap, and his head was resting on Klavier's chest. Apollo could hear Klavier's heartbeat. Apollo sighed in defeat, closing his eyes slowly, his hand meeting Klavier's, lacing them together. Klavier smiled. _' Just one more step…' _

" _Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, _

_Smiles await you when you rise._

_Sleep, _

_Pretty baby,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I'll sing you a lullaby." _

Apollo smiled as he felt Klavier wrap his arms a little protectively around his waist. Slowly, along the lullaby, Apollo felt himself getting drowsy.

" _Care you know not,_

_Therefore sleep,_

_While I o'er you watch do keep._

_Sleep,_

_Pretty darling,_

_Do not cry._

_And I'll sing you a lullaby."_

Klavier sighed in relief as Apollo fell asleep, smiling. The lullaby… It was the one that his mother used to sing to him when he couldn't sleep. And he was glad that Apollo slept without waking up in sweat that day.

When Apollo woke up, it was already 7 plus in the morning. Klavier was sleeping soundly, still holding him. He couldn't believe that he slept through without a nightmare. As if he knew it, Klavier woke up in a few moments.

" Ahh… A.. Apollo?" Klavier called. Apollo smiled and kissed him on the lips.

" Thanks a whole lot, Klavier… You managed to make me sleep more than half of the day!! And… I'm sorry. I guess I should have told you." Apollo said. Klavier shook his head.

" Not everyone wants to reveal their secrets." Klavier chuckled.

" You know… that lullaby was… really nice." Apollo commented.

" It's called, _' Golden Slumbers'_. It's the same lullaby that my mom used to sing to me when I was young." Klavier replied. Apollo face was unreadable for a moment, before he smiled.

" Hey… Klavier…? How is it like… to have a mother…?" Apollo asked, his voice soft.

" …!" Klavier seemed surprised. It took him a few moments before his mind registered that Apollo was an orphan – he had no memories of having parents.

" I guess… It's really… warm." Klavier said. Apollo laughed.

" Aww, the great rock-star prosecutor, stuttering?" Apollo teased. Klavier pouted.

" Thanks for telling me that." Apollo smiled.

" It's only… Well, it's almost eight. Don't you have a trial today?" Klavier asked.

" Yeah… Against Mr. Edgeworth… We sort of got another day…" Apollo grinned. Klavier laughed.

" Well, I have some business at the District Court, so I can give you a ride." Klavier said.

" Well, that saves me some trouble." Apollo muttered. Klavier chuckled.

" So? We can continue to snuggle here, or we can get up… Though I personally vote for staying together like this…" Klavier whispered into Apollo's ear, causing a blush to form on his face. Klavier smiled and kissed Apollo deeply, moving over to pin Apollo to the bed. Apollo brought his arms around Klavier's waist and pulled him closer. When they finally broke apart, panting for air, Apollo was laughing.

" W-What's… so funny?" Klavier asked.

" Nothing… I just free… kinda free, all of a sudden." Apollo replied. Klavier quickly prevented himself from getting angry, and merely smiled.

_June 22, 10.00a.m._

_District Court_

_Courtroom No. 7_

Apollo glared. He glared hard at the person across him. Others were probably looking in amusement, but he didn't care.

" What are you doing here?" Apollo asked, his eyebrow twitching.

" Hmm… That's a good question. I'm a prosecutor, no? Of course, I'm prosecuting the case."

" …I meant, why are you here." Apollo glared, earning a chuckle in return.

" Ahh, about that…" A new voice cut in.

" Mr. Wright…?" The Judge questioned.

" See… Edgeworth was kind of, dragged back to Germany, so he asked me to get a new prosecutor to take over… I believe it was Prosecutor von Karma that called." Phoenix explained.

" How is Ms. Von Karma, Mr. Wright?" The Judge asked.

" Well… I don't know. Can't really talk to her… Or I'll be on the hospital bed again." Phoenix joked.

" Mr. Wright… of all prosecutors… why did you have to choose him?" Apollo groaned.

" Well… I just thought that… it'll make the trial more interesting." Phoenix smiled. Apollo sighed.

" Come on, Polly. It's better to go against Mr. Gavin, right?" Trucy asked.

" That's not the point, Trucy." Apollo sighed. " …The defense is ready… Your Honor…" Apollo said in defeat.

" Prosecution is waiting to get the party started, Herr Judge."

" Well then, Mr. Gavin, your opening statement please."

' _This is going to be a nice, long day…' _Apollo sighed, though he couldn't help the up curve of the sides of his mouth as he glanced at the blond across him, who returned with a smile.

' " _Smiles await you when you rise.", huh… Well, Klavier was right about that. Ack!! Time to focus, Justice!!'_

* * *

A/N: And I'm done!! Right now, I can't exactly remember why I wanted to write this fic. But that's not the point. Well, thanks for reading!!


End file.
